Coming Home
by Sinfully Sined 2
Summary: This is a rewrite of a story I did on my other Sinfully Sined account hope you like it. Casper ran away from her dad and her step or adopted mom when she was 16 because she found out on her 16 birthday she was pregnant and she wasn't giving up or abort her baby. But when her dad called about 12 years later she wanted to come home to get away from the husband that beats her...


**A/N: This is a rewriting story from my Sinfully Sined because I don't have the internet to be able to get it off the internet. So I am changing a lot because I can't remember everything that I wrote in it.**

 **One: Coming Home**

 **She couldn't believe that she was actually going home after being gone for over 10 years. She was down on her luck and her dad called her to come and take over the two shows on TV and she couldn't believe that he wanted them to know about her. But she said yes because she had to think about her son. Someone that the others in her family don't know about.**

 **And she didn't tell him on the phone. No she was waiting until they got there to tell them all. Not even her sister and brother knew about him because she knew they would have told their parents and that was one thing that she didn't want them to know yet.**

 **So she took the private jet that they sent for her and she made sure the pilots didn't see him in the seat behind her before they went in to fly the plane. Then she went and sat beside him. She told him about his Aunt and Uncle before she told him about his grandparents and he was happy that he was going to meet his family.**

 **When they got to the airport in New York she got them off of the plane before the pilots came out. Then when she saw a man with a sign with her name on it she was mad but she knew that it didn't matter anymore. They were there and there was no backing out now and she waved her arm at him as she grabbed her son's hand so they didn't lose each other in the crowded airport as she made their way to the guy with her name on the sign.**

" **Casper?" He asked her and she nodded to him.**

 **He looked down at her son and frowned. "I wasn't told you were bring your son."**

" **That is because they don't know about him." She said to him and he nodded as he took her rolling suitcases and showed them to the car.**

" **Please don't tell them. I will when we get there. It is something that I should tell them." She said to him.**

" **No problem, Casper." He said to her as he put her suitcases in the truck of the limo. She waited for him to open the door for them before she let her son get into the car.**

" **Is there water in here?" She asked him.**

" **Yes, and some wine if you want some." He said to her before she got into the car and he closed the door.**

 **She got a bottle of water out and opened it for her son before she poured herself a glass of red wine. Just one because she don't want to be too under the effects of the wine. "So, Jasper how do you like the sweet life?"**

" **I can get use to this." He said to her and she smiled at him.**

" **That is up to you granddad and grandma." She said to him.**

" **Why didn't I know that we were McMahon's?" He asked her.**

" **Because we took your daddy's name so they couldn't find me. I was 16 when I left them. I am now 32 and we need them now but they don't know that yet." She said to him.**

" **What if daddy comes looking for us?" Jasper asked her.**

" **We will be protected from him. He will never hit us again." She said as she looked at her eye in the window.**

" **You are fine mom. They will not be able to see it." He said to her and she smiled at him.**

" **You did a great job on the make up." She said to him.**

" **I learned from you mom." He told her as she cuddled him to her.**

" **At least my lip isn't big like it was yesterday." She said to him.**

" **Why does daddy hate us so much that he has to hit us?" Jasper asked her and she looked down at him and frowned because she didn't know how to tell him why because she didn't know why.**

" **I don't know baby. I don't know." She said to him and he nodded to her as the car stopped and she looked out the window to see her family standing there waiting on her.**

" **A big smile, baby." She said before Shane open the door and gave her his hand and she took it as she took Jaspers hand in her other hand.**

 **When he pulled her out Jasper came out right behind her and they all four gasped because he looked just like his mother. "Jasper this is your Uncle Shane, Your Aunt Stephanie, Your Grandpa Vince and your Grandma Lydia. Everyone this is my son Jasper Porter." She said to them and Jasper waved to them.**

" **Why didn't we know about your son?" Shane asked her.**

" **My dad would take me to my grandma when he knew you all were coming over. For some reason he didn't want you all to know about me." Jasper said to him.**

" **The guys that were around us would make sure you didn't say anything he didn't want you to say right Casper?" Stephanie asked her.**

 **Casper started to cry and they all watch as a big bruise appeared around her left eye and the left side of her lips. Jasper pulled her down to him and started to rock her trying to get her to stop crying. "Ssh we are protected here mom. You said they will protect us from him."**

 **Vince was mad at himself because he knew that he was the reason she stayed with him as long as she did. She was the one that he use to abused because she was his out of marriage child. But now he sees what it did to her.**

 **Lydia was mad because he was hitting her and most likely Jasper too and that she will not stand for that. She looked at Shane and saw how mad he was with his standing up straight and looked down at his youngest sister. The one that he couldn't protect at all because of Vince. She looked at her husband and saw that he was mad and she knew he was mostly mad at himself for what he use to do to her.**

" **He isn't getting to you at all. No matter if he is your dad or not." Shane said to him.**

" **He isn't my dad. He is my step dad. My dad was killed in Iraq." Jasper said to him.**

" **So you were there before he was?" Stephanie asked him.**

" **Mom was pregnant with me when they got together after she was told that he was dead. He knew I wasn't his but he signed the birth certified and wouldn't let any of his family see me until I started to look like mom." Jasper said to them.**

" **So he told his family that you were his but you aren't?" Stephanie asked him.**

" **Yes. That was what he did. He told me if I told anyone that he wasn't his that he would kill him in front of me." Casper sobbed out.**

" **Let him come for you, I want him to come for you because Hunter and some other wrestlers will be showing him what a man that hit's a woman gets." Stephanie said to her.**

" **He won't come for me at first. No see he has tapes of things that he has done to me that he will put on the internet to try to get me to come back to him. Things that I said no to more then once as he does they." Casper said to them.**

" **That is it! Shane get the guys down here. You know which ones. Telling them that I need to see them right away. That they have a mission." Vince said to his son.**

" **I am going with them." Shane said to him.**

 **Vince nodded to him because he knew he was going no matter what he told him. Jasper looked at Shane and smiled. "Make him suffer like he has mom and me."**

" **He will suffer more then that." Shane said to him.**

 **Lydia got Casper up onto her feet but she couldn't walk so her dad pick her up in the bridge carry and took her into the office as the others following Jasper who was following him while he was holding his mom's hand. He didn't know these people and he wasn't leaving her alone with them at all right now.**

" **Why don't you come and play with your cousins?" Stephanie asked him and he shook his head.**

" **Not leaving my mom like this with you all. I don't know you all. I don't trust you all yet." He said to her.**

 **She looked at him and nodded. "I understand but do you think your mom would have brought you here if she didn't think you would be safe here?"**

" **No, but I have to get to know you all before I leave you alone with her. Sorry, that is just how I am now." He told her.**

" **You are protective of your mom. I understand that." She said to him.**

" **Good." He said to her.**

" **How old are you and what grade are you in?" She asked him.**

" **12 and done with all but my second college." He told her.**

" **She got pregnant with you a year after she left?" Vince asked him.**

" **She left because she was pregnant with me and she wasn't going to abort or give me up. She found out on her sixteen year birthday that she was pregnant with me." He said to him.**

" **The reason she didn't come home before she ran away." Shane said to him.**

" **Yes." Jasper said to him.**

" **Jasper go play with your cousins." Casper said to her son.**

" **Fine!" He said to her as she looked at him.**

" **You don't have to if you don't want too. I know how you are about me. I just think that you should go meet your cousins." Casper said to him.**

" **You are right mom. I will go if you think you are safe without me." He said to her.**

" **You have nothing to worry about with them because your Uncle and Aunt will mot let anything happen to me." She said to him.**

 **Jasper nodded as Stephanie took his hand and took him to where their kids were. Casper jumped out of Vince's arms and looked around the hallway. "This place has grown."**

" **Yes, It has. Now you are init too." Vince said to her.**

" **I am glad we are together now but I am not living at home." She said to her dad.**

" **You and Jasper can stay in my guest house until we find the house you want to buy." Shane said to her.**

" **Sounds good to me." She said to him.**

" **Now where are we going to talk about the shows?" She asked them.**

" **Up ahead is the conference room where we are to go. Some of the guys are in there so we might want to do your make up again." Lydia said to her.**

" **No, I am tire of hiding the fact that I have been hit. You all already know and that is the ones that I didn't want to see it. So I say let them see it and that I left him and everything. I don't care if they don't like it or not. I didn't do this to myself." She said to them.**

" **How long as he been hitting you?" Vince asked her.**

" **He started a year ago with me. But he started to hit Jasper two weeks ago and that isn't happening anymore." She said to him.**

" **You stay because he wasn't hitting Jasper? Then he started to hit him and then you started to get the nerve up to leave?" Vince asked her.**

" **I was use to being hit, so I wasn't that scare of him until he started to whore me out. Then I found him hitting Jasper and I kicked his ass right there in front of him and Keith's men. They wouldn't stop me because he was hitting my son. They watched and cheered me on. Then after you called they helped me get away from him and to the airport. So yeah his men turned on him. I believe they even called the cops on him." Casper said to them.**

" **Why did they call the cops on him?" Lydia asked her.**

" **Because he was the head of the mob in Boston. I didn't know that until he started to hit me." She told her.**

" **How did you not know that?" Vince asked her.**

" **He never did any of the mob stuff at home. He wouldn't do it there because he knew that I was relation to you and he wanted your money when you died. The amount that was going to me anyways. But he isn't getting it. I am divorcing him in six months tomorrow. Using the Newspaper here." She told them.**

" **Smart." Lydia said to her.**

 **Two: Taking Over The Shows…**

 **Casper and her family beside Jasper went into the conference room to see like ten guys waiting on them. When they saw the bruises on her face they all took in deep breathes and she looked away from them so her hair could cover them up. "You said a few."**

" **This is a few." Lydia said t her.**

" **Everyone this is my youngest daughter Caper Porter until she gets her divorce." Vince said to them and she waved at them.**

" **Casper them are the ones that you are going to be working with the most. Mark aka Undertaker, Glenn aka Kane, John aka Dean, Roman, Randy Orton, John Cena, Seth Rollins, Jeff and Matt Hardy, Shannon aka Reject. They are the ones that will have the big storylines." Vince said to her.**

" **Hold on. I can't just sit here without asking. Did your husband do that to you?" Mark asked her and she looked down.**

" **Yes, and you are already going after him with Shane. He also hit her son." Lydia said to him and he punched his other hand.**

" **We got him." Mar said to her.**

" **Be careful he is the head of the mob in Boston." She said to them.**

" **In Boston huh?" Dean asked her.**

" **Yes, why?" Vince asked him.**

" **I got people that owe me a favor in Boston that can kill him and she can get all of his money and stuff like that without it coming back to her." Dean said to him.**

" **Do it." Casper said to him and he nodded to her.**

" **Thank you." She said to him.**

" **No body deserves to be beat by someone that said that they love them, no one." Dean said and Vince looked down at that.**

" **Ok, lets talk about where we want to shows to go." Shane said to them.**

" **Lets." Casper said as she moved the hair out of her face as the door open behind them and Jasper and Hunter walked in to the room.**

" **Stephanie who does this boy belong too?" Hunter asked as he looked around the room until he stop on a butt that he knew really well.**

 **Casper turned around and smiled at Jasper. "He is my son, Hunter."**

" **Who the hell did that to you, Casper?" He asked loudly and Jasper ran to his mom as he started to cry at the loudliness of his voice and Casper pulled him up on to her lap as he buried his head into her chest.**

" **Hunter!" Stephanie said to him and he looked down.**

" **I am sorry." Hunter said to them and Jasper looked at him over Casper's shoulder.**

" **That is your Uncle Paul aka Hunter." Casper said to him and he nodded as he stop crying and started to have the hick ups.**

" **It is all right. He is a big teddy bear when it comes to his family." She said to him and he nodded as he winked at Hunter over her shoulder.**

 **Hunter laughed at the wink and smiled at him. "So what is your name son?"**

" **Jasper Porter." He said to him.**

" **You had to name him Jasper?" Hunter asked her.**

" **He likes it." She said to him.**

" **Really?" Hunter asked them.**

" **I don't know anyone else named Jasper and I like that." Jasper said to him.**

" **Good, did you get made fun of because of it?" Hunter asked him.**

" **No, I was made fun of because I was smarter then all of the ones I went to High School with." He said to him.**

" **Smart like your mother, I see." Hunter said to him.**

" **You talk like you knew her." Dean said to Hunter.**

" **We went to high school together." Casper said to them.**

" **We went out too." Hunter said to them.**

" **But we didn't sleep together." She said to them.**

" **Why not?" Dean asked her.**

" **I was five years younger then him." She said to him.**

" **What?" Dean asked her.**

" **He was 17 and I was 12 in Senior year. I was done with school before I was a teenager. My son was done with high school at nine. He was done with his first college early this year." She said to them.**

" **Wow." They said to her.**

" **Yep." She said to them.**

" **He didn't know I was 12. He thought I was 14." She said to them.**

" **How did he not know you were 12?" Roman asked her.**

" **She had a banging body at 12. DD boobs, that ass that she has now and such a tiny waist." Hunter said to them and she shook her head.**

" **Did you know that she was 12 at anytime?" Dean asked him.**

" **After she dumped me. She told me that she was 12 and she wasn't ready to go where I wanted to go." He said to him.**

" **And he understood why I was dumping him." She said to them.**

" **That was good." Dean said to them.**

" **So who was the one that hit you, Casper?" Hunter asked her.**

" **Keith Porter my husband." She told him.**

" **He is dead." Hunter said to her.**

" **I am on it Hunter." Dean said to him.**

" **As long as he is dead I don't care who is on it." Hunter said to them.**

…

 **Casper and Jasper left with Shane when the meeting was over so they can be settled into the guest house before they get tired. Shane was watching Jasper as he sat by Casper in front of him and his sons. They were talking to Jasper as Casper was watching them.**

" **They are bigger then the pictures that you sent me." She said to him.**

" **That was four years ago." Shane said to her.**

" **I almost sent you a picture of Jasper but he caught me." She said to him.**

" **Is that when he started to hit you?" Shane asked her.**

" **It was the first time he hit me. But he didn't do it again until a year ago." She said to him.**

" **Why?" He asked her.**

" **His dad walked in and started to beat on him. His dad died last year." She said to him.**

" **So he waited until his dad died to start hitting you?" Shane asked her.**

" **Yes, he didn't want him to be told by me that he was hitting me because he told him that he would have him killed if he found out he was hitting on me again." She told him.**

" **Can we talk about something else?" Jasper asked the adults.**

" **Yes, lets talk about something else." She said to him.**

" **What size house do you want?" Shane asked them.**

" **I say we go as big as we can." Jasper said to him.**

" **You going to clean it?" Casper asked him.**

" **No I don't think so." He said to her.**

" **A one story house with three bedrooms and I need a room that can be my office at home. I want a big kitchen and a den and a dinner room. Along with a living room. There has to be a basement that we can make into a play room for my son of course. I don't want to spend more then 200,000 dollars on the house before I put money into it." She said to him.**

" **You have been thinking on this for a long time." Shane said to her.**

" **Since the first time he hit me." She said to him.**

" **So do you think that we can find that?" She asked him.**

" **I know we can right down the street from me and Stephanie. Across from Dad and Mom." He told her.**

 **I don't know if I can live that close to them." She said to him.**

" **You know dad blames himself for this right?" He asked her.**

" **I don't care what he blames himself for. I am moving on and that is all that we can do. Right Jasper?" She asked her son.**

" **That is right. But why would Vince blame himself for what happen to us?" Casper asked her.**

" **It don't matter son." She said to him and he nodded to her.**

 **Shane knew that she didn't want her son to know that their dad use to beat on her before she ran away. He was glad that she didn't want him to know that about him. He has changed after she ran away. They all try to find her after she ran away, but Stephanie was the one that found her but she didn't tell their dad or mom that she found her.**

 **He was the one that she told because she knew that he wouldn't tell their dad. But now he wish he did tell them earlier then they told them where she was. Casper was watching him and he knew that she didn't want him to tell her son what their dad did to her.**

 **When they got to the house Shane took Casper to the guest house by the pool as his sons took Jasper to their play room. She saw how big the guest house was and she looked at him. "You have lived in there before haven't you?"**

" **Once or twice. But now it is your home for right now until we find the house that you want." Shane said to her.**

" **Thank you brother." She said to him and he pulled her into a hug.**

" **No big deal, Sister. I am just glad that you left him and came home." He said to her.**

 **When she walked into the guest house she saw that it had a big kitchen and two bedrooms. It had a big living room that had a big TV and a new X-box hutch up to the TV. There were a lot of games beside it and she knew that her and her son were going to be on it a lot. "This is a nice guest house." She said to him as he got their bags into the house.**

" **Thank you. So where do you want these bags at?" Shane asked her.**

" **Put the purple ones in the master bedroom and the blue ones in the other bed room. All the purple ones go in the master bedroom. All of the blue ones but the smallest one goes in the other room. The smallest goes into the living room." She said to him and he nodded as she went to see what they had in the fridge for them.**

 **When she opened the fridge and saw that it was full she knew he called someone and told them to go grocers shopping for them. They got a lot of things that her son would eat but she will have to go for her. There weren't all the much that she would eat usually. But there were things in there that she like when she was a kid. The things that Keith made her give up after she had Jasper.**

" **How did we do on the food?" He asked her and she jumped as she close the fridge and looked at him with wide eyes. He didn't mean to scare her and she knew it but she had been scared.**

" **It is all the stuff Keith made me give up after I had Jasper." She said to him so he knew it wasn't his fault she was scared.**

" **Well now you can eat anything that you want." He said to her and she nodded to him.**

" **Oh, you will be guarded by Roman, Dean and Seth when we are on the road. They use to be bodyguards so they know what to look for." Shane said to her.**

" **What about Jasper?" She asked him.**

" **They didn't tell you? Of course they didn't tell you. He is you assistance. behind the scenes but we can't pay him so it will be on your check and you can give him how much you think he deserves." Shane said to her.**

" **This is until he starts his next college right?" She asked him and he looked away from her.**

" **You got to talk to him about that." He said to her and she knew he wasn't going to go to the next college.**

" **We got to get a thing for him to go over seas with us." She said to him.**

" **Already on that." He said to her.**

" **Don't forget Casper your birthday is almost here." He said to her and she looked at him.**

" **Don't forget I can kick your ass." She said to him.**

" **You didn't just let him hit you did you?" He asked her.**

" **Hell no she didn't. She kicked his ass worse then he did hers most of the time." Jasper said as he came into the house.**

" **So you aren't going to Yale huh?" She asked him and he looked at her.**

" **Why should I mom. I got a job at the family business and I already took the test for Yale to Graduation and passed it with no problems and the sent me my degree last week." He said to her.**

" **You graduation from a college you didn't even go to? Wow!" She said to him.**

" **Come on mom, you did it with three of your colleges too." He said to her.**

" **How many colleges did you go to Casper?" Shane asked her.**

" **Gone to? None. Graduation from three." She said to him.**

" **She made me go to Harvard because she didn't want me to see what he was doing to her." Jasper said to him.**

" **I did three years before I graduation a year early." He said to them.**

" **She came to the graduation with make up on her eyes an lips so I knew something was going on. What told me something big was going on was the fact that Keith wasn't there to watch me graduate." Jasper said to Shane.**

" **You said he didn't start hitting you until a year ago." Shane said to her.**

" **He didn't but he had that face that told me that he was getting to the place he was going to be hitting on me. I didn't want him there to see it." She said to him.**

" **Why didn't you just come home then?" Shane asked her.**

" **I thought I deserved it." She said to him and he understood then.**

" **No one deserves being beat on by someone that tells them that they love them." Shane said to her.**

" **You are right." She said to him before she walked to the back master bedroom and walked into it.**

" **She and I will be here all day tomorrow so tell the others to leave us alone please? We got to get use to being away from him." Jasper said to him.**

" **Of course Jasper." Shane said before he walked out of the guest house to his house.**

 **Shane walked into his house to see Hunter, Dean, Roman and Seth in his kitchen with his sons. "What are you four doing here?"**

" **Well, Hunter said that we are starting to guard them today." Roman said to him.**

" **Why? He don't know where she is at. He wouldn't think she came home." Shane said to them.**

" **Why not?" Hunter asked him.**

" **Dad and her didn't get along well. They really didn't like each other." Shane said to him.**

" **He use to hit her didn't he?" Dean asked him.**

" **I don't know." Shane said to them.**

 **Three: He Is Dead…**

 **Casper was up before the sun came up and she was on a run down the street as three guys came after her. She turned down a different street and hid behind a bush around the corner before they turned down the street and didn't see her running down the street. "How in the hell are we going to guard her when she can lose us just like that?"**

 **She smiled as she ran out of the bush into Dean. "I thought you only guard me when we are on the road?"**

" **Hunter changed that last night." Seth said to her.**

" **I hope you all can keep up." She said before she started to run down the road she turned on. She knew this road. This was the road her parents lived on. A road she didn't want to be on. But she wasn't running back now.**

 **Casper saw the house that Shane was talking about yesterday and it was a beautiful house but she didn't know if she could live that close to them yet. She looked across the street and saw the house that she had be running from for almost 13 years. That house didn't scare her anymore but it wasn't a house she wanted to go into any time soon.**

 **She still remember the last day she was there and she knew that she was going to have to tell Hunter and Stephanie the true about who the father of Jasper was. But she has to tell Jasper first. "Casper are you alright?"**

" **No, I am not." She said before she started to run back to Shane's house.**

" **At least she didn't lie." Roman said to them.**

" **I don't like to lie. But I will if I think it will help." She said to them.**

" **The reason you told Jasper his dad died in Iraq?" Seth asked her.**

" **What?" She asked as she stop running.**

" **Come on, Hunter and him look alike." Seth said to her.**

" **That is because his younger brother was the one that got me pregnant and he died in Iraq." She said to him.**

" **You think we are going to believe that?" Roman asked her.**

" **Believe what you want to believe. It don't matter because I am telling Hunter that no matter if he is or isn't married to Stephanie that he would still be Jasper's Uncle." Casper said to them.**

" **What?" Hunter said from his yard.**

 **Casper looked at him and started to cry. "Peter was Jasper's father."**

" **Really?" Paul asked happy.**

" **Yes, really." She said to him.**

" **You were the one that he was going out with before he was shipped to Iraq?" He asked her.**

" **Yes." She said to him.**

" **Why didn't you just come to me and my family?" Paul asked her.**

" **Because I didn't tell him I was pregnant because I didn't know I was until after he left. Beside we both know that you were waiting for me to hit 18 so you could date me." She said to him.**

" **Only because I loved you. I still do." He said to her.**

" **You are marry to my sister." She said to him.**

" **Only because you disappeared before you hit 18." He said to her.**

" **It don't matter now Paul. I will not go out with you if you dump my sister." She said to him.**

" **I know that. Plus I am happy with your sister." He said to her.**

" **Good." She said to him.**

" **Tell your parents that they can see him Friday before we leave to go on the road." She said to him.**

" **I will." He said before she walked the rest of the way to the guest house.**

" **That just blew what we thought out of the water." Dean said to her.**

" **I hope it did." She said to him.**

" **How did you get together with his brother?" Seth asked her.**

" **That isn't any of your business." She said to them.**

" **I am going into the guest house now. You three aren't coming in." She said to them.**

" **Fine." They said together.**

" **That will not work on me." She said before she left them at the pool and started to take her hair out of the pony tail it was in as she walked through the door to see Jasper cooking breakfast for them.**

" **You shouldn't be back for another hour." He said to her.**

" **I am going to go swimming. Beside I got to tell you something." She said to him.**

" **I already know that Hunter is my real Uncle because you went out with him younger brother and didn't tell him." He said to her.**

" **You heard that?" She asked him.**

" **Yes, I heard that." He said to her.**

" **Good I didn't want to said it all again." She said to him.**

" **I knew that." He said to her.**

" **Sorry." She said to him.**

" **Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry about." He said to her.**

 **I am going to change to go swimming. Call me when breakfast is done." She said to him as she went towards her bedroom.**

" **I will." He said to her.**

" **Make some for our bodyguards too." She said to him.**

" **I will." He said to her.**

" **You are such a great son." She said before she went into her room.**

" **You are a great mother." He yelled to her.**

 **She smiled to herself because she knew that he meant that. That is the one thing that he got from her. He will tell you the truth no matter if you want to hear it or not. She got a one piece swimming suit on because she didn't want them to see the other bruises that he left on her body.**

" **What in the world?" Jasper asked her from the door. She pulled it up faster and turn around and looked at him. She was crying because she didn't want him to see those because he will never leave her alone with anyone anymore.**

" **I will tell you when we aren't being guarded." She said to him.**

 **He sighed and signed that she was going to tell him now. She signed back that she didn't want to tell him yet.**

" **TOO BAD MOTHER!" He signed like he was mad because she knew he was.**

" **FINE! HE WHORED ME OUT TO FOUR GUYS AND HE TOLD THEM TO HIT ME IF I DIDN'T DO WHAT THEY WANTED ME TO DO!" She signed to him because he made her mad.**

 **She was crying and he knew that it was his fault for pushing her to tell him when she didn't want to yet. "I am sorry! Mom." He signed to her and she nodded as she pulled him to her as she was calming down.**

" **He did what?" Dean asked from the door.**

" **Jasper did I yell that out as I was signing it to you?" She asked him and he nodded to her.**

" **Shit." She said as Roman and Seth pushed Dean into the room and came in after him.**

" **How loud did I yell that out?" She asked them.**

" **Loud enough that I heard it into my bedroom on the other side of the house." Shane said as he came into the room.**

" **Please tell me that Hunter and Stephanie didn't hear that." She asked as Shane's cell rang and he saw Hunters number on it.**

" **Hey, Hunter why are you calling so early?" Shane asked him.**

" **We heard what Casper yelled." He told him.**

" **They heard it too." He told her.**

" **Fuck." She said to herself.**

" **Tell her that we want to see what she was talking about when we get back there. We are at your driveway." Hunter said to him.**

" **They want to see what you were yelling about when they get back here. They are at my drive way." He told Casper and she started to rocked as Jasper got in front of her and looked at all of them.**

" **She isn't showing anything to anyone right now. She didn't want to tell me but I made her after I walked in on her getting changed. That is the only reason we know." He said to them.**

" **We understand." Shane said to him.**

" **Someone go turn off the oven and take out the casserole and eat. Breakfast is done." He said as he grabbed his mother and picked her up and got into the bed with her.**

" **Wow. He looks to be 16." Dean said to them.**

" **But I am 12." He said to them.**

 **They left them to go to sleep as they did what he told them to do. Hunter and Stephanie came in and was going to go back there but Jasper growled to stay away. "He is with her. He was the one that she yelled it too because he made her tell him when she didn't want too. She didn't know she yelled it."**

" **That was screaming it." Stephanie said to him.**

" **He made her mad." Dean said to her.**

" **How do you know that?" Hunter asked him.**

" **I was in the hallway and he signed TOO BAD MOTHER to her because she told him that she will tell him when we weren't around." Dean said as he signed what he signed to Casper.**

" **I didn't know you knew sign language." Roman said to him.**

" **I went out with two deaf girls before." He said to him.**

" **Good for you." Stephanie said to him.**

" **Leave some for mom and me." Jasper called out to them.**

" **There is a half of it for you two." Roman said to him.**

" **Thank you. It is mom's favorite that she taught me how to cook." He said to them as he came out with Casper behind him looked at the floor.**

" **Casper?" Stephanie called to her and she looked up and at her before she looked back at the ground.**

" **What in the world?" Hunter asked them.**

" **This is how she had to be around Keith when there were people over. He wanted them to see her but not hear her." Jasper growled out to him.**

" **Get her to stop do that." Stephanie said to him.**

" **It will stop after she finds out he is dead and she can live her life the way she wants to." Jasper said to her.**

" **Two more days." Dean said to them.**

" **Good." Jasper growled out.**

" **He is lucky that I don't go back and do it myself. Like you said I look to be 16. Well, I am bigger in weight then him and I know a lot of the stuff that moms knows because she was teaching me." Jasper said to them.**

" **No, you aren't going back there!" Casper said as she pulled him to her and started to cry into his shoulder.**

" **I ain't going anyways mom. I am here with you nowhere else." He told her and she nodded into his chest.**

" **Good." She sobbed out.**

 **Then like someone turn on a light she stop crying, turned to the sink and washed her face. After that she looked at everyone and smiled. "That is the last time I am crying over him or what he done to me. I am not going to let him rule over my life anymore."**

" **Good." Jasper said to her and she looked at him.**

" **When I say I don't want to tell you yet, do not push me." She said to him.**

" **I won't mom." He said to her.**

" **Thank you. Now I am hungry. Where is the casserole?" She asked him.**

" **I ate the last of it." Hunter said to her and she looked at him.**

" **You ate half of it?" Jasper asked him.**

" **It is right here." Dean said as he moved to show the casserole.**

" **Thank you. Mom was about to go to her black level and that isn't good." Jasper said to them.**

" **That was what she went to when she found him hitting you wasn't it?" Dean asked him.**

" **No that was her black and blue level. That is the worse level that she can go to." Jasper said to them.**

…

 **Shane was surprise when Casper came over to the house to meet his wife. "Casper this is my wife Sarah."**

" **Good to met you Casper. He has told us a lot about you." She said to Casper.**

" **All good I hope." She said to her.**

" **It was good." She said to her.**

" **Sorry about this staying in you guest house." Casper said to her and she shook her head at her.**

" **Don't be. You are the reason we got the house with a guest house. Shane was hoping that you would come here to visit although he wouldn't ask you too." Sarah said to her.**

" **That was dumb because I would have came home the first time he hit me." She said to them.**

" **Ready?" Shane asked her.**

" **No, I would have asked you about two months after if me and my son could come to visit." She said to him.**

" **So you didn't have to worry about coving up the bruises?" He asked her.**

" **That is right." She said to him.**

" **We are glad you didn't wait that long to take the offer." He said to her.**

" **He hit my son like he was a man, there was no way we were staying more then two days." She said to them.**

" **Why did you stay for two days?" Sarah asked her.**

" **Because his guys took him to the airport to catch a plane to Italy. She said to him.**

" **So he isn't in Boston right now?" Shane asked her.**

" **Got back a hour ago." She said to him.**

" **How do you know?" He asked her.**

" **The guy that helped us leave him called Jasper's cell the he don't know about and told us." She said to him and he smiled at that.**

" **This means you have someone that can tell you where Keith is going to be until he dies." He said to her.**

" **Yes." She said to him.**

" **Will he do it?" He asked her.**

" **If I ask him to do it he will. He is his best friend that wants me as his." She said to him.**

" **You already got like four guys here that want you." Shane said to her.**

" **I ain't even a widow yet." She said to him and he smiled.**

" **They don't care as long as you will stay here." He said to her.**

" **They do know that the day after he dies I have to go back so it don't look like I did it right?" She asked him.**

" **Three of them are going with you." He said to her.**

" **What? No one is going but you and my son." She said to him.**

" **I am going." Sarah said to her.**

" **The whole family can come as support for me." She said to them. "But just family."**

" **Hey do you drink coffee?" She asked them.**

" **Yes, why?" Sarah asked her.**

" **Because no one got us coffee and Jasper and I need the caffeine from it." She said to them.**

" **We have enough to let you two have some. What do you two drink?" Sarah asked her.**

" **I lie the iced chocolate coffee he drinks just coffee with a lot of sugar and cream in his." She said to Sarah.**

" **Told you I wasn't the only one that like the iced chocolate coffee, Shane." Sarah said to him.**

" **You just became my favorite family member, Sarah." Casper said to her.**

" **Who was it before me?" Sarah asked her.**

" **Your husband." Casper said to her.**

" **I can't take that from him. He will be a whiny baby if I do." Sarah said to her.**

" **Still whines when you don't get your way I see." Casper said to him.**

" **You stick with what works." Shane said to her.**

…

 **Casper and Jasper decided to go to the arena to see what they are going to be doing when they take over the shows. When they got there Roman and Dean were waiting for them to get there. "Don't you two have matched to get ready for?"**

" **We were hoping for a good luck kiss." Dean said to her.**

" **Marry still Dean. He might not understand the vows we took but I do." She said to him.**

" **Damn it." Dean said and she hit his arm.**

" **You two think because you two are hot that you get everything that you want don't you?" She asked them.**

" **Of course we do." Roman said to her.**

" **That is over when I take control of the shows. You two will earn everything that you get. So will Seth." She said to them and they frowned at her.**

" **You are mean." Roman said to her and Jasper laughed at that.**

" **That is nothing compare to what she can do, so if I were you three I would behave as much as you three can." Jasper said to them and Casper nodded in agreement with her son.**

 **They both when inside as Shane came out and saw her and Jasper there. "When did you two get here?"**

" **About two minutes ago. Dean and Roman were hitting on my mom." Jasper said to him and he laughed at that.**

" **She was mean to them wasn't she?" Shane asked him.**

" **Shut them down without breaking a sweat." Jasper said to him.**

" **That is my sister." Shane said to him.**

" **Can we go inside so we can see what is going on please?" Casper asked him and he open the door for her and she walked through and everyone in the back stopped and stared at her and Jasper when he walked in and took her hand.**

" **Yes, I am your new boss and this is my 12 year old son that is smarter then all of you that is going to be your boss too." She said to them and they all started to work faster then they were when she walked in.**

" **You are so on right now mom." Jasper said to her.**

" **Thank you, Jasper." She said to him as Shane came in and took them to the office that they are going to be in. "I heard that her husband beats her."**

" **I heard that she stay until he started to beat on her son." Someone whispered back and she turned around and walk over to the ones that were whispering and went off on them.**

" **Yes, my husband did this to me. He also whore me out to guys that he owed money too, and I didn't have anyway to get away from him until me and some of his guys that were my bodyguards when I wasn't with him came in and he was beating on my 12 year old like he was a man and then I kick his ass like he was a boy playing man. He left for a vacation with 6 broken ribs and a broken arm and leg on the same side. And when he was gone his men took me and my son to the airport where my family's private jet was and they are worry that he will come to get me you bitches. If you don't know all of it don't tell it." Casper said in a growl.**

" **Who is your family? The Trainers?" Eve asked her.**

" **No I am the youngest daughter of Vince McMahon. You dumb bitch." She said to her before she turn around and took her son's hand and pulled him to Shane who was standing there with a big smile on his face.**

" **Don't start with me." She said to him.**

" **Hell no. not after that." He said to her.**

" **Oh and we got something for you since you don't have one yourself." Shane said to her as he handed her a new I7. Then he handed one to Jasper too.**

" **Wow, thanks Uncle Shane." Jasper said to him.**

" **It is for work." He said to him. "All the numbers you will need are in your phone already."**

" **Thanks, Shane." She said with a smile.**

…

 **Casper and Jasper were walking around the back as the wrestlers were getting ready for their matches. "So you are a McMahon? Why don't you look like one?"**

" **Because my mom was a full blooded Cherokee Indian duh!" She said to twin female wrestlers.**

" **So you are a basterd?" One of them asked her.**

" **No, my mom was marry and my dad was marry so no I wasn't." She said to them.**

" **Look it up in the dictionary and then come back." Jasper said to them.**

 **Casper and him watch as they walked away shaking their heads. "I hate dumb people."**

" **Me too Jasper." Casper said to him.**

" **So you are messing with the twins huh?" Roman asked them.**

" **No, they were trying to make mom feel bad but we made them confuse, although I don't think it is hard to do that." Jasper said to him and he laughed.**

" **They aren't the twins I want to mess with." Casper said to him and he growled.**

" **What?" Casper asked him.**

" **They are his cousins mom." Jasper said to her and she looked at him with a small smile.**

" **I know but I wasn't talking about that way. They are great tag team and I want to give them a big push." She said to him and he nodded to his mother.**

" **Don't get me wrong they are great looking but I got my eyes on three or four guys already. But we aren't talking about my personal life here." Casper said to them and Roman growled again and she had to look away from him.**

" **Stop growling at my mom." Jasper said to him and he smiled at him.**

" **She likes it?" Roman asked him.**

" **I don't know but I don't like it." Jasper said to him.**

" **Sorry, I was just warning her that she was over looking me." Roman said to her.**

" **No, you were marking her yours without peeing on her. You know the way dogs marks what they think is theirs." Jasper said to him.**

" **Did you just call me a dog?" Roman asked him.**

" **Oh my god! No, I like you Roman but she is my mom and I am protective over her you know." Jasper said to him.**

" **Yes, I know that." Roman said to him.**

" **Good because I know you and the other two aren't the only ones that want my mom." He told him.**

" **Who else?" Roman asked him.**

" **Not telling you." Jasper said to him.**

" **Why not?" Roman asked him.**

" **Because I know how you will try to settle it and that isn't happen." Jasper said to him.**

" **You think I would fight over Casper?" He asked him.**

" **We both know you and the other two would." Jasper said to him and he nodded to him.**

 **Casper laughed at her son as she came up with a idea. "I think I got a good idea Jasper. And you aren't going to like it."**

" **I just told him that they aren't fighting over you." Jasper said to her.**

" **Who is the boss you or me?" She asked him.**

" **You are." He said to her.**

" **How many want me?" She asked him.**

" **Ten no twelve." He told her.**

" **Six levels of matches. The one that wins gets to take me out once." Casper said to him.**

" **No sex." He said to her.**

" **I ain't that easy Jasper." She said to him and he nodded to her.**

" **I know that." He said to her.**

" **Really? Do we get to know who we are up against before you make it?" He asked them.**

" **Nope. You all are going into it blind. You won't even know when your match is until the night of the match. So you could be fighting one of your brothers or not." She said to him and he looked at her.**

" **Mom, you are so on." Jasper said to her and she smile at him.**

" **I am still marry so it isn't happening right now." She said to them.**

 **Jasper's first phone rang and they saw the number to their old house on the phone. "Shit!"**

" **What?" Roman asked him.**

" **He found out my number." Jasper said to him and he took the phone and answered it. "Hello?"**

" **Who is this?" The guy on the phone asked him.**

" **You called me, who is this?" Roman asked him.**

" **Why do you have my son's phone?" The guy asked him.**

" **He sold it to me for four hundred dollars." He said to him and he growled.**

" **When?" He asked Roman.**

" **About a week ago." Roman said to him and he growled again.**

" **Did he tell you why he needed the money?" He asked him.**

" **Something about taking a girl out." Roman said to him.**

" **He is only 12." He said to him.**

" **I started at 11." Roman said to him.**

" **Was he with a pretty bruise lady?" He asked him.**

" **No, he was alone." Roman said to him.**

" **Damn it! Thank you." He said before he hung up.**

" **There." Roman said as he gave him the phone back.**

" **You were on for enough time for him to trace it." Casper said to him.**

" **We got to get Shane and tell him." Jasper said as he used his other phone and called him.**

" **What is up Jasper?" Shane asked when he answer the phone.**

" **Keith called my old phone and Roman answered it and played it off that I sold him the phone but Keith had him on just long enough to trace it to here." Jasper said to him.**

" **Take your mother into the office and I will be there in a minute." Shane said to him.**

" **Roman take us to the office Shane is meeting us there." He told Roman as he hung up.**

" **I am so sorry." Roman said to him.**

" **Don't worry about it. He only got two days to live anyways." Casper said to him.**

" **But what if he comes for us?" Jasper asked her.**

" **They will not let him have us. He ill not get to us. Roman, Dean and Seth are going to be around us from today until he is dead." She said to him.**

" **But if he is here trying to get us, how are they going to kill him in Boston?" Jasper asked her.**

" **My guys are following him everywhere, he isn't getting to the airport." Dean said to him from behind him.**

" **Shane called you?" Casper asked him.**

" **Yes, he did." Dean said to her.**

" **Stop lying you were listen in on us." Jasper said to him.**

" **Jasper you know how I told you that some times lying wasn't a bad thing?" Casper asked him and he nodded to her.**

" **That was one time it wasn't a bad thing." She said to him.**

" **Got it." He said to her.**

…

 **Shan got to the office after the did and he looked worry until he saw Dean look at his phone and smiled. "He is dead."**

" **Really, already?" Jasper asked with a smile.**

" **Already? He was trying to get to the airport when they shot him in the head from the building from across from your house. He was in the bedroom packing some bags. So there is a hole in the window from the bullet." Dean said to her.**

" **I don't care. I am selling that house and moving here to a different house then we are staying at right now. Sorry, Shane I love you but it is too close to mom and dad." Casper said to him.**

" **I get it. Just move to the other side of island." He said to her and she smiled at him.**

" **I might just do that." She said to him.**

" **So when the cops call how are you going to take it?" Shane asked her and she smiled as tears started to fall and she started to hick up and he smiled.**

" **That always got you out of trouble with mom." He said to her.**

" **That was because she wasn't the one ashamed of me, Shane." She said to him.**

" **She even adopted me." She said to him.**

" **I didn't know that." He said to her.**

" **Neither did dad." She said to him.**

 **Jasper's old phone rung and he saw it was the cops. "Hello?"**

" **Is this Jasper?" A woman asked him.**

" **Yes, I am Jasper how may I help you?" He asked her.**

" **This is Dec. Holly and I need to talk to your mother if she is around you." Holly said to him.**

" **Of course Dec. Holly, hold on." He said to her as he looked at his mom.**

 **She took the phone from him and put it to her ear. "Dec. Holly? How can I help you?"**

" **I am sorry, Casper but your husband Keith Porter is dead." She said to her and Casper started to cry.**

" **No! He was about to come and join us with my family in New York." She cried into the phone.**

" **Can you and your son come home?" She asked her.**

" **We will leave tonight and be there before morning. Can we stay in our home?" She asked her.**

" **No, I am sorry but it is where he was found dead." She said to her.**

" **How did he died?" She asked her.**

" **He was shot in the head from some building across the street." She said to her.**

" **Why would anyone kill my loving husband?" She asked before she shook her head.**

" **We don't know but we are going to find out." De. Holly said to her.**

" **Thank you for letting me know." She said before the hung up.**

" **Get the private jet ready to leave tonight and get who is going with us ready too." She said to Shane.**

" **We are going." Dean said to her.**

" **What every you say." She said to him.**

" **What?" Roman asked her.**

" **I need you guy there. I will not feel safe without you three although he is dead." She said to him and they both smiled at that.**

" **Beside you three are my bodyguards anyways." She said to him.**

" **That is right. You three are there until she feels safe." Shane said to them.**

" **Great." Roman said as he smiled at Casper and she shook her head at him.**

" **How old was he when you two got together?" Shane asked her.**

" **16." She said to him.**

" **And you two got marry at 16?" Shane asked her.**

" **Yes." She said to him.**

" **Good, then his family can't try to say you lie about your age." He said to her.**

" **His family loves me." She said to him.**

" **Good." Shane said to her.**

 **Four: Getting Away With Murder…**

 **They took only what they needed because they didn't want to look like they had ran. The reason they didn't take everything that was theirs. She knew that he would have saw if the bed and couch was gone. Although she didn't want the bed. Too many bad memories.**

" **Mom do you think we an get away with it?" Jasper asked her and she looked at him.**

" **You didn't know anything about it if we don't." She told him.**

" **I know. But what about you?" He asked her and she looked at Shane.**

" **You take care of him if I get arrest for this." She said to him.**

" **You know I will but you aren't getting arrest for this. We are going to pull a really great show off." Shane said to her.**

" **Good." She said to him.**

 **A/N: This isn't the end of this. This is the first part of this story. Thought why just put one chapter up at a time. And this way you don't have to stop reading to go to the other chapters until you get here. Sorry! Luv Sin!**


End file.
